


Envy

by nerdyglitterpatrol



Category: Original Story
Genre: Anal Sex, Corruption, Demons, Denial, Double Penetration, F/M, Fantasy, Lactation, Masterbation, Orgy, Rape, Sexual Fantasy, Size Difference, cuckhold, gaping, monk - Freeform, priestess - Freeform, sexual corruption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyglitterpatrol/pseuds/nerdyglitterpatrol
Summary: Priestesses from neighboring provinces are flooding the temple with a high demand for purification from the dark forces cursing them with sexual vexes. Dema, like all of the other monks in the monastery is in high demand for his services, occupied nearly every hour of every day with the purification of various young priestesses. Altania, deeply infatuated with Dema finds herself in a desperate state, watching helplessly as Dema is called to service endless women. Her sexual frustration and despair, however begin to tap into a deep seeded darkness she is not yet aware of, drawing all manner of darkness to her desperation.
Relationships: Demons - Relationship, Priestess and monk, cuckhold - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	Envy

**Author's Note:**

> Beware non-con r**e
> 
> Just some super quick deprived fantasy for you

Envy

Though she’d been cured of her lascivious corruption, Altania found herself restless in the days following her ritual, hardly able to spare a moment’s notice to her endless studies, painfully aware of the growing moisture between her thighs, that insatiable sexual hunger, shifting restlessly to avoid it until it tricked down her thighs and left the seat of her stiff wooden chair slick with lust. She was only able to focus on the strict movements of her spells if she imagined Dema guiding her, nude as he was always in her mind, guiding her with the promise of his swollen penis. Under the influence of her fantasies, she was almost constantly aroused, and nearly slipped in moments of immersion to release desperate whines of desire.

This was not her only source of frustration, however. The temple had come to host an almost constant stream of young priestesses from various neighboring provinces, infected with all manor of wicked arcane magic thought to originate in the surrounding forests. This dark magic often manifested itself in overt sexual displays that could only be quelled through purification rituals similar to the one Altania had undergone. 

Though nearly every monk in the monastery was rigorously occupied with the high demand for purification, Altania found herself especially distressed over Dema and his seemingly endless rituals. Day after day, for hours she would peer through the keyhole of the his purification chamber, that she had stumbled upon by chance one day while busy with chores, and heard the shameless moans spilling out into the corridor with reckless abandon. She watched as Dema thrust the penis she had come to crave so desperately deep inside the womb of another woman, his slick fingers coaxing orgasm after orgasm out of her as he caressed her swollen clitoris. Altania could not bring herself away from the door, even as tears welled in her eyes and streamed down her face. She stifled her cries with one hand while the other slid down her body to that dirty gushing place that had become the source of her misery. As he slammed into the young perky girl beneath him Altania took her own fingers deep inside herself, the hot, throbbing warmth while pleasant, utterly insatiable. She moaned through her fingers and thrust desperately onto her hand, slowly dissolving into an envious shell, tears streamed across her face, moaning, pleading mouth agape at the ceiling.

Little to her knowledge, her ravenous sexual energy began to attract all manor of demon from the surrounding wilderness to the corridor she found herself endlessly masterbating in. She found herself the center of demonic orgies, concealed through the barrier of an invisible plane, though as always she could not take her eyes off of Dema. Numerous smaller demons stimulated her hardened nipples into an almost painful sensitivity, the stimulation of their grasping suckling mouths coaxed her nipples into lactation. Larger demons slid their monstrous cocks deep inside her desperate womb with little resistance. She cried out in pain at first but quickly grew accustomed to riding their massive girths and various shapes, riddled with hard ridges, bulbs, and pulsing veins. Humanoid demons with thinner cocks sometimes penetrated her simultaneously, their two cocks squirming inside of her in desperate competition, the wriggling sensation coupled with the small tendrils curling out from the base of their penises to massage her clitoris. Other massive demons took to penetrating both sides of her, one massive cock filling her vagina to the brim, the other monstrous shaft buried deep inside her ass. Suspended between such massive cocks, intoxicated with the full sense of girth, the center of endless penetration, throbbing, trembling, her own body sweat soaked and quivering as she called out her own guttural raucous moans, she found herself forgetting the tenderness she’d come to love from Dema. After a particularly rigorous orgy, she found herself suddenly exposed to the material plane of the temple, babbling incoherent moans as her body twitched from the waves of her most recent orgasm from some faceless nameless demon, soaked through her thin gown so that the fabric clung transparent to her lactating nipples, throbbing vagina, and gaping anus. Her mind wandered momentarily to a place of warmth and imagined a soft tongue caressing her nipples, drinking the milk, suckling. 

In a moment of clarity from the silhouette cast before her she whined a single word through her tears, “Dema!”


End file.
